Every Right to Walk Away
by ShellzByTheSeas
Summary: Loki and Sigyn flee out of Asgard to Jotunheim because of Odin's exile towards Loki. Sigyn and Loki are also expecting their first baby in the venture towards the cold realm. Will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

"Loki, what are you doing?" her eyes wandered the room looking at Loki who was currently pacing the huge room that was filled with various types of royal furniture. "You've been acting awfully peculiar." she adjusted herself on the bed where she was on, trying to get more comfortable.

Loki sat next to her, his hand laying upon her leg and gently rubbing it lovingly. "Sigyn, we have to flee."

"Flee? Where?" she asked. She was confused as to why they needed to flee. "Did something happen with Odin?"

The pale man scowled, looking down. "Yes, the man is putting us in exile." his eyes narrowed. It seemed that he had a deep hatred for his 'father'. He felt abandoned almost- like he didn't belong in the family. His mother although, he didn't know what to think. She practically raised him from a young age, and he grew close to her. "I want to flee to Jotunheim." he stated. He was waiting for the worst.

His wife only looked up at him with wide blue eyes, like she was hit suddenly with a rock. Her blonde curls cascaded among the frame of her pale face bombarded with freckles. "Jotunheim? Loki, I am not fit for the journey!" she argued.

Loki shushed her with a calming kiss on her baby pink lips, looking into the eyes he fell in love with. "I know." he whispered. "I know. It's freezing and you're expecting our first child, but I promise to take care of you!" he ran a hand through her thick curls. "We need to leave immediately, Sigyn, my love. Understand me, please." he demanded, holding her fragile yet strong body close.

"I can't, I have family here! My sisters, my sisters.." she mumbled, her eyes tearing up and scooting backward, away from the man. "Loki, please, can't you reason with him?"

He sighed, still stroking her frizzy hair from her bed head. "I'm sorry, but his last word is his terminal final word. I promise to take care of you, my love." he looked like he failed her, deeply failed her. "I'm sorry.."

Sigyn looked at him and sniffled, releasing a sob. "Okay." she confessed, standing up and holding Loki's hands and sighing. "Should I bundle up?"

Loki nodded, "Of course, I'll give you my furry coat, my queen."

The god got ready for their venture and sighed, putting all their stuff in bags woven by Sigyn. He also put a bunch of food in a bag and firewood. He wanted her to feel comfortable, and yet he didn't know how long it would take to travel to the frozen land. He was nervous, of course, any person would be once they were exiled out of the home they were in for long years. Since he was with Sigyn however he needed to be strong for her. She needed to be strong for him also.

They needed to be a rope that supported both ends of the knot.

They set off on their journey in the dawn of the next morning and Sigyn groggily woke up right next to Loki confused, more or less lost. She got something to eat for the journey and a cup of tea. She got a heavy fur coat on her, guarding her skin from the cold. She rode in back of Loki, holding onto him tight as he ran through the streets of Asgard and then out of the realm. She was afraid, her eyes drawn of relaxation. Loki shivered as he entered the the new realm, bracing the cold. The snow on the ground was crystal white and it's glimmer was sparkling throughout the region. Sigyn was amazed by this work of art by Mother Nature and put her head on Loki's shoulder.

They came into an abandoned house in the bitter frost and the two decided to camp out there for the night. The house was creaky and old, and it was unkept. The temperature was still freezing out of sorts and Sigyn was trying to keep herself warm by starting a little fire.

Loki was tending to her also, casually asking if she needed anything or wanted anything to eat. He was afraid, although. They had to rebuild their life in Jotunheim. He laid down next to her on the little cot he made, and wrapped his arms around her. He felt sorry and he felt like he failed. He couldn't treat her like the queen he wanted her to be, more or less support her. He felt guilty he dragged her out in the cold, but at the same time thankful she stuck by him through it all.

"Sigyn?" he asked, looking up at her with sad and worried electric green eyes.

She looked back at him, nibbling on some food to keep her blood warm. "Yes?"

"Do you still love me?"

His voice was stern, yet soft. He needed to know this- for therefore he had nothing except her and Jotunheim.

"Of course, Loki." she smiled a bit at him and held his hand, giving a kiss to it gently. "We'll be out of the cold soon and we'll be happy again, alright? I promise."

"And we'll have a baby to take care of." he put a gentle hand on her protruding belly and patted the swollen area, a smile on his face. "Is he treating you well?" he asked.

Sigyn nodded and smiled weakly, patting his hand. "He is. I just want to be somewhere warm again. I miss our room." she said, looking down. Her eyes were filled with sorrow almost as she nuzzled her head into Loki's shoulder, then swallowing some food she was chewing. "I'm nervous." she admitted, rubbing her stomach. "For the baby."

Loki knew she was and stroked her hair, giving a kiss to her forehead. "I know, love. I'm trying my best to protect you from the cold."

"I'm still scared." she said, chuckling. "We don't have healers now, Loki. What if something goes wrong? What if I get sick or you get sick? What if I die?" she panicked. She was anxious for this whole adventure to Jotunheim. She felt this sudden urge of anger towards him, just a smidge, that he dragged her out into this whole cold journey to the cold realm. She licked her chapped lips from the cold, sniffling from the frost among her upper lip.

Loki just stared down, like he didn't know what to do next. The God looked up at her, blankly.

"I don't know, Sigyn."


	2. Chapter 2

Sigyn looked at Loki so disappointed in him. She thought he had plan, he was the god of mischief after all. He would always have a plan. She sighed, turning over on her side and yawned. She was tired after a days long travel throughout the snow.

"You know what, I'm tired. Goodnight, my dearest." she said giving him a kiss on the nose and falling asleep.

Loki looked down at her calm sleeping face, his pale hand brushing her cheek calmingly. "I'm sorry.." he whispered, over and over again. A slow tear drifted down his pale cheek and onto Sigyn's forehead. It glistened in the frost from the realm, like a snowflake which had a strange beauty to it.

Loki couldn't sleep that night at all. The god wondered what he could've done to not put his wife and child in danger of the freezing cold. He regretted a lot right now, but yet, anger built inside of him, boiling in his soul minute by minute. He sighed and rolled over on his side, holding his lover close, almost protective-like. His vicious fingers wrapped around her framed chin, tilting it towards him so her lips could lock with his own chapped ones. He smiled a bit, taking his leg and wrapping it over Sigyn's foot, making sure she was totally warm.

"Mm.." Sigyn mumbled in her breath, her eyebrows furrowing like she had a night terror. "No.."

Loki brushed off the fact his wife was having a night terror, turning on his back, still holding her close. He sighed deeply, his hand stroking her hair. "Be quiet, my love." he said quietly while his veiny eyelids started to close.

The morning was no different from that cold night. There was no change in the temperature, and Sigyn was very cold. She shivered holding her fur coat close to her. "It's freezing.." she said quietly, looking at her husband who just woke up.

"The fire's out, that's why." he smiled jokingly, flicking his fingers to relight the fire. The wariness surrounded the very old cottage, giving warmth to the two. "Is that better, my love?" he asked, standing up and brushing the long hair that was in his eyes, blocking his green orbs.

Sigyn nodded happily, taking out some fruit from one of the bags and eating it. "Much." she smiled.

"We'll ride in a bit; Jotunheim isn't that far from here. I can see it out of the cracked windows." he said, looking out one of the windows. He could see the almost blue mountains that surrounded the castle giving it a terrifying look.

Sigyn nodded softly. "Will they, the Jotuns, hurt me?" she asked worriedly. She knew Loki was the son of Laufey, the deceased monarch of Jotunheim.

Loki shook his head. "I don't think so."

Sigyn nodded a bit again, getting up from her spot and stretching, then putting on more layers to brace herself from the winter cold. "We better get moving." she said, looking down.

The two got on their horse, having Sigyn slowly get on being aware of her body. She held onto Loki tightly, her chin adjusting on top of Loki's strong shoulder tightly. Her breath turned cold as she started to feel the strict cold of Jotunheim. Loki heard her groan and raised a brow, riding faster to the kingdom.

"We're almost there, it's only a short distance." he shouted, kicking the horse softly to go faster. "Yah!" he called out, hoping they would end up there faster.

The wind through Sigyn's hair got intense, her eyes bracing the winter frost. She groaned louder at the uncomfortable feeling and couldn't hold on any longer, and that is when she fell.

Loki rode off, leaving Sigyn in the cold snow. The horse was too fascinated with Loki's command to stop, leaving Loki in a screaming fit to the poor animal. Loki couldn't lose her! That was the only thing he loved that was with him at the moment, and she was now gone. He was miles away from her now, and now he had to turn back to save his wife.

"Loki?" her soft voice called out. Sigyn was scared, alone, everything she feared. She decided to stay put, taking some snow and pulling it over her for warmth. Her body was numb, the child within her hadn't kicked in a while. She feared she was going to die, and she knew she was going to die. "Ow.. Loki, where the hell are you?!" she screamed, starting to cry.

Her blood became cold, her lips frozen, and somewhere, Thor would be laughing at the fool his 'brother' had become. She felt sympathy for herself, what a fool she had thought of herself as. She was lost in the utter cold of Jotunheim. She cursed under her breath for a miracle, but only to avail passing out of a fever, leaving her almost dead.

Horse trails ended to the lump of snow, and Loki knew that was where his wife lay. He teared up, uncovering the snow and sighing. "Sigyn, my love, don't be dead.. Please don't be dead!" he pleaded, picking up her heavy body and laying her on the horse, holding her close. "You're too sweet, my bird, my sweet, sweet bird."

Loki rode off to the cold kingdom, in hurry to find a healer. He ran through the palace, having Sigyn in his sight the total time, not letting her free.

He crashed through the main court and yelped for help, holding her close. "It's alright, it's alright." he cooed to her seeing the large frost giants and sighing. The monarch now was him, and he was in charge of this frosty palace. He gently put her down on a bed, getting a hot towel and fresh warm fur blankets to warm her up.

She whimpered a little, biting her lip and turning over on her side, releasing a shaky breath.

Loki sighed in relief, taking his wife's hand and squeezing and kissing it. "I'm so glad you're okay." he stated, rubbing her cheek.

Sigyn only wiggled in reply, coughing and wheezing a bit. Loki tensed up at this sight and held her shoulder mildly, yet happy that she was alive. Loki's eyes wandered to her pale lips, that were the color of purple and blue. Like a bruise. "My dearest, please be healthy." he said softly, looking towards the kindling fireplace which was giving off a smell of warm smoked meat that was roasting upon it in hopes of someone to eat it soon.

The day's end was now, and Sigyn was still in her sleep, making occasional movements when she when it either got too cold or too hot. Loki was by her side every minute, making sure she was still breathing. He often went of to the Jotun's royal court and sat in the royal chair, yet was emotionally saddened by the fact his wife was in pain, and her child.

His face was usually in his pale hands, sobbing into his hands. It was the only place he usually had privacy, and he mourned his wife's liveliness.

Sigyn managed to stay awake at the end of the week, giving a surprise to Loki's eyes when she managed to crack a simple smile at her husband. Her eyes were watery from being asleep and her hands were shaky. One hand was casted over her stomach and the other on her cheek, groaning a bit.

Her blue eyes caught with Loki's green ones, and smiling.

"Good morning, Loki, my l-love." she said softly, then coughing.

Loki ran over to her and landed next to her on the bed, giving her multiple kisses on her cheeks. "Sigyn! Oh, love, you're okay!" he kissed her forehead, and putting his large hand on her stomach. "Is the child alright?"

Sigyn adjusted herself weakly and nodded a bit. "I still feel it, so it must be okay maybe.." she coughed and Loki gave her a purple napkin.

"Here you go, my bird. Hungry? You must be thirsty." he said, giving her a cup of water and putting it up to her lips. "Here, love."

"Mhm," Sigyn said sipping it, then nibbling on some meat. "thank you." she said quietly.

Loki smiled and kissed her forehead lovingly, "You look beautiful, so pretty."

"Quit flattering me." Sigyn chuckled and winced a bit.

Loki frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Just cramping." she said, coughing into her elbow.

Loki held her hand and kissed her head, snuggling close to her side and sighing. "If you don't get better, I'm going to take you back to Asgard. You can't be here, you're sick, love."

Sigyn frowned, "I would miss you too much. I promise I'll get better!" she whined, sitting up and getting off the bed with Loki's support. "See, I'm up!" she smiled, trying to hide her pain.

Loki rolled his eyes and held her close, then putting her down back on the bed. "You need to sleep, my love. Now sleep. Get some rest, silly."

She giggled and laid back, falling back to sleep with Loki next to her fragile body.


	3. Update on Chapter 3

Hi, all! Sorry I haven't been updating this story in a while. I'm starting to finish the third chapter since break is over, but it may take more time since I need to study for finals.

Thank you all for being so patient!


End file.
